


Whispers In The Night

by angeliclyastral



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfolds, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fantasizing, Masterbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Oral Sex, Orgasm Countdown, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeliclyastral/pseuds/angeliclyastral
Summary: There's something going on between you and Russell. Everyone can feel it, though it may not be so obvious to you or him.The sexual attention between you and him is too much, the night begins to whisper acts of lust and need.[ on tumblr under @ angelwritesstuffs ]
Relationships: Russell Adler/Bell, Russell Adler/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Sweet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> You can’t sleep. So you decide to take advantage of being in only one in your bunkroom. Meanwhile Russell Adler seems to also be awake, as he passes by your room he hears you.

You weren’t one to act on your sexual urges, yet tonight you couldn’t take it anymore. Not when you work with someone like Russell Adler, who’s like sex on legs. His voice, the way he smells of nicotine and power. Before you even realized it, you were thinking of him while you were touching yourself. You wanted him so bad, you kept imagining the filthy things he would tell you if he could see you.

If only he could watch how desperate you were, furiously trying to get off to the thought of his fingers in you instead. Making you writhe, and moan, and cum, over and over again.

You pictured Adler as someone who couldn’t get enough, greedy for more, he would want to feel you cum on his fingers until you couldn’t take it, until you begged him to stop.

The thought of that made you release a reckless moan, one that anyone close enough could hear.

Russell was up later, and while he was making rounds around the compound, he heard you as he was passing by. He did a double take, making sure that he wasn’t just imagining you letting out lewd noises. But as it turns out, you were, unintentionally.

You were just so close, you couldn’t help it, you wanted him so bad. “A-Adler-!”

Your door opened, someone came in, and shut it behind them. You gasped, but the smell of him was unmistakable. A smirk on his lips, he lit the cigarette he had on him, you watched as his lighter illuminated his face for a quick second. Then darkness until he stepped into the moonlight that beamed in through your window. “You called me?”

You stuttered as you covered yourself with a blanket. “I-I-”

He took a few steps forward. “You were moaning my name… like a whore.”

His vulgar word went straight to your core. “W-What?” You sat up in your cot, feeling hot and embarrassed.

He chuckled as he took another puff. “That’s okay.” He took off his sunglasses, leaving them on a nightstand. “Wanna indulge me?” He asked as he sat down on the cot.

He was so close to you now, and you were wearing far too less than he, you couldn’t think. “On what?”

“On why you want me to fingerfuck you.” He clearly had no trouble being so blunt.

You swallowed, rubbing your thighs together for friction. “Because…” You sighed, and he hummed before he put a hand on your knee. “You would own me.” You really didn’t hold back either, his touch too much.

He had begun to pull down the blanket you used to cover your bottom half. “Own you?” His eyes darkened, his hand made contact on your bare thigh. “I’d own your pussy by making you cum on my fingers?”

A whimper escaped your lips. “Yes.” You bit your lip.

He laughed darkly. “Take off your panties.” He tossed his cigarette.

You did as you were told, when you handed them to him he told you to take off your shirt too. He saw you were wearing no bra and hummed approvingly. Then, he took your wrists and binded them together tight with your panties. You tested to see if you could get out, be smirked when he saw that you would struggle hard to try. He laid you on the cot, your legs spread, dangling off the edge as he knelt between them. He ran his hands up and down your thighs, making you squirm.

“I’ve barely touched you.” He teased. “Look at you.” He took a second to admire you. “Like a good slut, hmm?” He pressed a kiss on your hip bone, his hands ghosted along your skin, feeling your abdomen tense where his hands went. “Relax, baby, I’ll get to fucking you in a minute.” You gasped at his words. “Just let me look at ya.”

You squeezed your eyes shut and moaned as he subjected you to his teasing torture. “Adler, please!”

He couldn’t help but smile at your neediness. “I hear you, Bell.” Adler picked up your shirt again, he knelt beside you and covered your eyes with your own shirt.

Your vision engulfed in darkness, the only thing you could hear was his breathing, you felt the warmth of his breath over your chest and you shivered. “Goddamn.” He grumbled under his breath at the sight of you.

You felt him lean in close to your ear. “Bell, listen carefully. Because once we go down this road there isn’t coming back. If you’ve changed your mind, there’s nothing wrong with that. I’ll untie you, and leave. Nobody has to know what we did, and this secret stays ours.” He brushed your hair out of your face, he touched you with such care. “So I gotta know, Bell… Are we doing this or not?”

You let out a shaky breath, there was no turning back now. “Yes.” You bit your lip with a nod. You felt his thumb gently drag your lip from between your teeth, he leaned in and kissed you. His tongue dipping in to taste you, you moaned as you kissed back. Your tongue mapped his, he tasted like nicotine. Tasting it on him was much better than smelling it off him.

When he pulled back he panted. “Okay. Leave your hands above your head. Keep ‘em up there, okay?” He returned back between your legs, his fingers dragging all over your skin. His touch was tantalizing as he carefully traced patterns along your softness. “Try to stay quiet, Bell. We don’t want to attract any unwanted attention.” He spoke matter of fact. “Now,” his thumbs spread your folds, you jolted at his touch. “Let me see.”

He saw you sex glistening in the moonlight, so wet and pretty, his cock twitched at the thought of burying his cock in you, making you take all of him as you whined and begged for more. He let out a breath. “Good God, Bell.” He shook his head in disbelief. “All of this, for me?” He chuckled darkly.

Then, he slid in one finger, you moaned at his intrusion. “Hhhh-” you already started trying to rock your hips. His finger was bigger than yours, you were already wondering how three of them would feel in you. 

He held you in place with his free hand. “Still.” He demanded. “That’s the last time I’m gonna tell you.”

You obeyed like you always did when he ordered you around.

His finger made quick work of you, you never thought one finger would get you going so fast. You mewled as you asked for another, trying your best not to make too much noise. “What was that, sweetheart?” He was just pushing your buttons now. 

You groaned in frustration. “Another one, please?”

A second finger joined. “Since you asked so nicely.” 

He started pumping them in and out of you, once he found your g-spot, he kept edging you. He would go fast, and hard for a few seconds until he felt you throb, then he would slow down. He did this for a while, watching as you increasingly got impatient with him, you started to whimper. “You want one more, sweetie?”

Your hips buck. “Fuck! Russell, please, please, please. More.” You bit your lips to stop yourself from crying out.

His cock throbbed as you moaned his name again, he granted you a third finger, you gasped as he stretched you out. “Don’t cum.” He ordered, and you sobbed. “You’re not cumming until I say so. Got it?”

You groaned louder than you’d hoped. “Yeah…” You responded in defeat.

He couldn’t get enough of you. “That’s a girl.”

He drove you fucking insane, he would bring you right there as he whispered absolute filth to you, and then shut it all down the second you indicated you were going to cum. Your hands still above you tensed, gripping until your knuckles went white.

“Fuck!” You shouted after a particular stroke of his fingers.

That’s when he stopped all together, he roughly pulled his fingers out of you and brought them to your mouth, shoving them down with no warning. You made a gargled sound, but he ignored you as he made you taste yourself.

He sighed as he fingerfucked your mouth. “So you want everyone to know how much of a slut you are for your CO, huh? Suck them, Bell. Clean your slick from my fingers and I might let you finish on them.”

You sucked greedily at his fingers, you wanted it to be his cock so bad, to feel his stiffness under your tongue, to make him feel as good as he was making you.

He groaned as he watched you. “I’m gonna see those pretty lips around my cock before the night is done.” 

Adler pulled his fingers from your mouth once he was satisfied, he wiped them on your stomach. He slid them back into your cunt, your wetness dripping from you. He couldn’t take it anymore. “Take off the blindfold, sweetheart.”

You pulled the shirt from your eyes, seeing him fully clothed in the darkness between your legs took your breath away.

He gazed into your lust blown eyes, you waited for more orders. “I’m gonna leave three- yes, three- very important things of mine here. My sunglasses, my lighter, and your panties, the one you got around your wrists there, baby. And tomorrow morning, you’re gonna march yourself up to me, and hand them back to me. One. By. One. No matter who’s looking. Can you be a good girl and do that for me?” His authoritative and demanding voice touched something within you.

“Yes, sir.” You affirmed with a nod.

He was so proud. “That’s a good girl. Now countdown. From ten.”

He pulled your hips to the edge of the cot, he spread your legs wider before replacing his fingers with his tongue.

You gasped as you felt him sucking at you. “T-Ten!” How were you supposed to make it?

You watched him as he sucked down on you like you were his last meal, he drank you down, and lapped at your folds. 

Once you reached five he started sucking on your clit. “You’re gonna cum so hard for me, huh?” Once you reached three he plunged his three fingers back into you and fucked your hole good and proper, hard and very fast. “You go ahead, baby. Leave a fucking mess, baby. Cum, Bell.” He laid his mouth on you as you came, he groaned into you, drinking everything you had to offer.

You couldn’t help the wail that erupted from your throat as he tongue fucked you into oblivion. You were still cumming, all that edging built up a mind blowingly powerful orgasm that had you riding Adler’s face. You reached down and pulled at his hair with your bound hands. His hands reached for yours and held it as you were riding out your own orgasm.

It took you awhile, but when you finally came down, he finally took his tongue and fingers from you. He panted, and chuckled as he caught his breath, he sat back as he wiped his mouth and chin. “You taste like fucking candy, Bell. ”

You rasped, sitting up, you held your wrists out to him. “I want to get you off.” He raised his eyebrow, you didn’t ask. You suppressed an eye roll. “Please?” You pleaded.

He leaned in and kissed your lips, you tasted bittersweet on him. He smirked on your lips. “On your knees.” He pressed a chaste kiss on you before he stood in front of you. You eagerly did as you were told, reaching for his belt, licked your lips as you looked up at him. He sucked in a breath as he watched you pull down his pants. “That’s a good girl, show me how much you want me.”

You pressed your hands on his impressive bulge, his boxers was the only layer keeping you from sucking on his big fat cock-

\--------

A knock. And a voice. “Bell?”

You opened your eyes. What the shit?! You sighed in defeat as you realized that you just had a very intense wet dream. “Yeah?” You brushed a hand over your head.

“You decent?” Lazar called out, you told him to come in. He opened the door with a soft smile, but then he saw you in bed and slightly recoiled. “I can come back-”

“It’s fine. “ You reassured him. “What’s up?”

He came in and handed you a paper bag, you sat up and took it. “I brought you some breakfast.” He beamed. “You and I gotta go for recon later on tonight. Adler’s gonna brief us in a few hours.” He noticed your lack of energy. “Rough night?” You just nodded as you bit into your apple. “I’ll let you wake up.” He promptly shut the door.

You lied back down, chewing on your apple. It felt like a goddamn puddle down there, and you were frustrated that it was all just a dream.

Once you got up and ready, you met with Lazar and Adler, unsurprisingly, he was standing by the blackboard with his sunglasses on and his lighter.

You didn’t think you’d ever give him your panties anyway.


	2. Sick Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russell has the hots for you, if only he could act on his urges, but you’re off-site on a mission, and he’s supposed to be preparing for the next one. However, he can’t stop thinking about you.

Russell doesn’t know what’s gotten into him lately, but he thinks it all started when you started looking at him a certain way. He didn’t know if he was just reading into it, but you looked at him like you wanted him to take you to bed. That’s what Sims told him when he caught you staring.

“Bell’s looking at you like you’re the last man alive, you gonna talk to them about it?”

“No. Because Bell shouldn’t feel that way about me, they’re here to help us catch Perseus. I’m sure whatever they’re going through, they’ll snap out of it eventually.” Russel told Sims.

He didn’t take into consideration that he wanted you too. Maybe it was stress, or it was the chocolate he ate, but he couldn’t stop thinking about ways he could make you his. He started imagining scenarios where he would lock you both into a room and make all those filthy dreams of yours come true. Claim you, take you, fuck you.

But oddly enough, there was also a part of him that wondered what it would be like if you took him. If you had ever garnered enough bravery to make him yours.

He felt himself begin to harden in his pants at the thought, it’s a good thing he was alone in the compound right now. Otherwise he would have to be hiding his boner and excusing himself from the team. Without even thinking about it, his hand started palming himself through his jeans. He sighed as he sat back in his chair.

Shutting his eyes at the thought of you making a show for him. All your clothes off, gazing at him with those fuck me eyes that drive him insane-

He stopped himself. “No.” He whispered, taking his hand off himself he sighed. “Jesus.”

It was wrong to want you the way that he did. He did things to you, he brainwashed you for the sake of the CIA and their mission to take Perseus down. It was wrong, it was all so wrong…

But why does it feel so right?

His mind wandered again, to you, giving him the privilege to watch as you stroked and fingered yourself. You wanted to get off by him watching you.

Russell stood up, he couldn’t take it, he brought himself to his room, fumbling with his belt so he could free his painfully hard erection.

In bed, he definitely took control, and he enjoyed it too. He wouldn’t admit it, but there was a part of him that wanted to be at the mercy of his partner for once. Of course, he would always be the dominant one, but he liked being teased before taking what was his.

What he wanted to be his. His hand wrapped around his cock, he spit in his other hand and started stroking, a quiet moan escaped his lips as he imagined you.

——

“This isn’t fair, is it?” You asked, smirking at the sight of him before you. “You just have to watch as I touch myself.”

He sat in a chair across from you as you sat on his desk, your legs spread, he wished he could just eat you out right then and there. His chest heaved as he grumbled. “Keep teasing me, and I’ll make sure to have you tied and bound for hours.”

Bell giggled. “You’re all talk, mister. Say all ya want, your cock says otherwise.” You referred to his bulge he hasn’t touched yet. “Any particular reason you ain’t pull out the big boss yet?” You spoke teasingly.

He groaned, sitting back in the chair he had a dark glint in his eyes as he looked upon you, if looks can fuck, he was fucking you. “You started this, Bell.” He reminded you, as he motioned you over. “And you’re going to finish it.” He spread his legs as he made a space for you to kneel between them.

You stood from the desk and knelt before him, doing as he said- but excruciatingly slow. You’re hands making slow work of his belt, and when you finally opened his zipper, you stopped to run your hands along his thighs. 

He let out a grunt of frustration. “What’re you waiting for?”

You gave him a cheeky grin. “For you to get fed up and fuck my face.”

You felt cocky under his authoritative stare, he locked eyes with you as he took himself out of his pants. Your mouth watered, he was as big as you thought he was. 

He stroked his cock and watched as you instinctively leaned in. Before you could get closer, he grabbed your hair and yanked back. You yelped out in surprise, he glared into you as he pulled out a cigarette with one hand and put it in between his lips. “Making me wait is dangerous, Bell.” Then he pulled out his lighter and lit it, he huffed. “No more fucking around, Bell.” With a long inhale of his smoke, he leaned in close to your face, kissing you.

You felt his smoke invade your mouth as he tongue kissed you. He pulled away as he watched you choke on the smoke. He gave you a warning glare. “Get to work.” He brought you face to face with his erection.

He was big, you wrapped your fingers around his base, feeling how heavy and thick he was. You decided not to delay, finally he felt your tongue lick from base to tip. You watched his expression, he was trying to seem unfazed, like you sucking his cock was normal.

You switched tactics, you swirl your tongue around his tip as you cupped and massaged his balls. Then started sucking on him.

He wasn’t prepared to have you be so invested in sucking him off, seeing you eagerly lick and suck his cock made him twitch in your hands. “Jesus.” He swore.

Both of your hands were stroking what you couldn’t fit, pumping his shaft as you used your spit to lube his cock. Expertly, you worked him up, feeling him tense under you. He didn’t seem to mind that you were edging him, but after the 5th or 6th time you delayed his orgasm, he growled.

He grabbed the back of your head, and forced his cock down your throat, groaning as he watched him choke on him. “Fuck, Bell.-” he gasped when you started moving your head on your own. His hand nestled in your hair as he let you set your own pace. He couldn’t stop cursing under his breath, especially when you swallowed him like that.

You looked up at him, with the same eyes that brought you here, on your knees. 

He caressed your cheek with his thumb before he held onto you. “You ready?”

When you signal him to start fucking your face, he doesn’t hold back. Panting as he viciously uses your throat to fuck himself so good. The lewd noises coming from you only encourage him, you held onto his thighs for leverage. You could tell he was close, as his grip on you was tightening and as he fucked your face with a furious urgency. You made a noise in response, you enjoyed him using you like a fucktoy.

He groaned. “Fuck, Bell. Look at you taking that fucking cock in your mouth. God it’s like you were made for me.” His head fell back as he moaned in ecstasy. “I’m gonna cum-” He pulled you off his cock, you coughed as soon as you were free but you kept your mouth open as you stuck out your tongue. He held your head in place, he stroked himself fast and desperate, coming undone as you waited for his load.

His cum poured into you, coating the walls of your wet warm mouth. He groaned and swore and panted. Still stroking his dick pulsing in his hands, even he was surprised at how much cum there was. “S-Shit!” He gave his member a few last tugs before he slumped back against the chair.

He was breathless, but he kept eye contact with you as you tasted his cum. You winked at him as you shut your mouth, tilted your head back, and swallowed every drop of what he gave you. You giggled like a giddy teenager in love.

He smirked and shook his head at you, gently pulling your face in to kiss you. It turned him on so much that he could taste himself off you.

——

Russell panted, his spend painted his hands. He felt so relieved, his chest heaved, his thoughts were with the stars.

He shouldn’t have done that. Now he has to look at you and try not to think about what he just did.


	3. Meaningful, and Fearless

There was a quiet in the compound that was saturated in a hot tension. The air between you two felt tainted. There were words that needed to be spoken, touches that needed to be felt, but you both denied yourselves from that.

Today was the first time since you and Adler were alone together in the compound since the dreams. You’ve been having them every other night now, it was insane. You’ve been giving him involuntary looks of sexual attraction. However, If this man ever came up to you and told you he felt the same. You would do whatever he wanted.

He had just finished debriefing you on the group’s recent mission, the way he watched you, even through those aviators, you knew he was looking. You tilted your head. “Something else on your mind?”

Adler sighed, he leaned against his desk crossing his arms. “Yes, actually.” He swallowed. “I wanted to talk to you about… this.” He motioned between you both.

“What about it?” You stood in front of him. “Have I done something-”

Within that moment, Adler cut you off as he rose to kiss you. Your lips moved against him instantly.

The kiss was over almost as soon as it began, he pulled back, he went back to leaning on the desk. He sighed as he took off his sunglasses, wiping the shame from his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Next think Adler knew, you were on him, kissing his neck and jaw. “Don’t be.”

He held you in his arms as you forced him to sit on the desk, then you straddled his thighs, grinding down on him. “B-Bell.” He let out a soft gasp as he felt himself harden, you just felt so good. “If we start I don’t think we’ll be able to stop.” He held your face as he kissed you back, he was very tender, there was something about the way he was touching you so softly. He pulled back to look in your eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

You smiled as you shook your head. “Why not, Russ?” You brushed a stray hair from his eye. “We both want this, right?”

“Right.” He regarded for a moment. “But, Bell-”

“It doesn’t have to be serious. I just really need you to fuck me, Adler.” She licked a stripe along his ear, he shuddered at the contact. “I need you.”

He’s not the type of person that turns down people that need him, and he certainly isn’t going to turn down the sexiest woman alive. “Okay,” he breathed, then he braced you against him before picking you up, you wrapped your legs around his waist with a moan. “You asked for this, princess.” He laid you out on his desk, making quick work to remove your shirt and jeans. You sat up and helped him remove his jacket, all the while you were both making out with a lust that burned within you.

You pulled back as you worked on his belt, but as you were, you were distracted by scar tissue and old bullet holes. They sprayed over his lower abdomen, and even some on his chest. You pressed your hand gently on him, feeling the scars, but also feeling a sense of melancholy.

This man had been through so much, your memories of him didn’t do it justice. You couldn’t imagine the pain a stoic man like him had been through. His hand reached for yours, you expected him to push you off. Instead, he held your hand, he brought your forehead to touch against his. He breathed deep as he shut his eyes, wanting to commit you, this moment, this little thing between you two, to his memory. That no matter what happens after, he’ll remember you as someone he cared for.

You kissed him, and it was soft. So soft, Russell felt light. The lust that burned within you turned into passion as Russell kissed you back, holding you like he didn’t want to let go.

The night now whispers of something meaningful, and fearless.

Gently, Russell lied you back on the desk, pulling your hips to the edge. He touched you and you moaned. “Russell.” You whispered his name, a quiet plea.

He ran his fingers against your sex, feeling the warm slick start to soak through. He hummed. “Have I kept you waiting long?”

You chuckled, resting your head against the desk. “You have no idea…”

He knelt between your legs, still stroking your pussy, he gave little regard that he was soaking your panties. He pressed a kiss on the damp cotton, he smiled at the involuntary jolt of your hips. “You’re absolutely beautiful.” He was so quiet, he nearly said it to himself. He hooked his thumbs under the straps of your panties, sliding them down your legs. Russell sighed as he watched you glisten. You lied there, slightly embarrassed under his gaze, you tried to shift but he laid his hands on your thighs. “Still.” He told you. “You look good enough to eat.” It was quite a compliment, you blushed. “May I?” He asked as he spread your folds open.

You looked down at him. “Please?”

Without delay, his mouth was on you, feeling the slick on his tongue cause him to groan. Spreading your legs wider, his hands went down to his jeans and finished undoing his belt, still eating you he took a hand and started stroking himself through his boxers. He watched as you tensed as his tongue flicked against your clit, your moans delicious as they filled the air with your quiet passion. With his mouth full of your slick, he took his erection out, leaned back, and spat on his cock. He rubbed in the mixture of your juices and his saliva, he couldn’t help the noise that escaped his throat.

“You feel so good.” He sighed as he watched his cock glisten as he stroked.

You squirmed, eager for more. “Russ, please.” You begged softly.

He looked back up at you, letting out a soft chuckle. “I’m sorry, princess.” He stood, and leaned over you to press a kiss on your lips, you felt soft under his slightly chapped ones. Kissing you really was a privilege. He pulled back, stroking his cock as he was getting ready to penetrate you. He looked up at you with adoration in his eyes. “You ready?”

“Make love to me, Russell.”

His stomach filled with butterflies. “Yes, ma’am.” He grabbed the back of your knees and pushed them up to your sides, your sex throbbed as you were eager for his cock.

He pushed in, slow and careful, his gaze alternated from your face and you pussy as it was slowly being filled with his thick cock. You gasped as he entered you, inch by glorious inch, your walls hugged him, almost welcoming his dick with your pussy. He groaned as he felt you flutter around him. 

Then, he was finally seated within you. “That’s all of me, baby. Good girl.” He praised.

You were too overwhelmed to speak, panting as you adjusted to his massive size. He only gave you a few seconds longer before he began to thrust, his lovemaking was slow, but he was hitting your spot every time he pushed back in. It was a slow slide in and a slow slide out, you let out little gasps at his intrusion.

You looked so gorgeous taking his cock as well as you were. Fortunately for you, he was growing eager. “I-I’m gonna start-” he grunted as he snapped his hips forward, you yelped in surprised pleasure. Then his pace quickened. “Going a little- hah- a little faster.” 

The room filled with the sounds of his balls slapping against your ass, your breaths trying to catch up with every breath he was taking away when he fucked you like that. “Oh-!” You let out a noise that sounded like a squeal.

Russell started slamming his hips against you. “You like that, baby? That feel good?”

You let out a pleasured groan in response. “Yes! Please fuck me, Russell, please-!”

He let out a sinister chuckle before he moved his hands to your throat, he squeezed and whispered in your ear. “I want you to cum on this cock. Okay, Bell? Don’t hold it back, I wanna feel you fuck me with your pussy walls.”

You gasped at his words. “Yes, sir!”

“That’s a good girl.” With his hands around your throat, he started to fuck you at a relentless pace, with every snap of his hips, you moaned out, you were so glad you two were the only ones around. 

You let every moan, gasp, and whine out as he fucked you so good. Your legs spread so wide for him as he assaulted your G-spot within you. Your eyes squeezed shut as he really fucked you with everything he got. He panted, his hot breath panned against you, it was all so much. You felt that coil begin to tighten in your lower abdomen, you were getting so close.

You whimpered. “Oh fuck-! I’m gonna cum.” Russell didn’t stop his motions, letting you get there all on your own. Your body responded the way he was hoping, with a string of loud moans and curses you came on his dick, your cunt clenched on his cock, fluttering as he brought your bliss so strong and fast. But he still kept going. Oh my god, he just kept pistoning into you. You yelped and squirmed, but you loved this sweet torture. Once you let out a wail he finally slowed down, but he still thrust shallowly in you.

He groaned as he felt your pussy clench at him, almost begging, for what he didn’t know, and he didn’t care. He wasn’t done with you. “You follow orders so well, Bell. I knew you wouldn’t disappoint.” Catching his breath, he rested his hands on either side of you. “But I’m not done with you. Your pussy is milking me and that’s an order, understand?”

You mewled in response. “Yes sir.” You felt so hot under him, your body was spent, but you weren’t stopping until you absolutely couldn’t.

He kissed you, his tongue tasted you, and you tasted him. He pulled away, and pulled out of you, his cock still hard, but slicker than ever. He reached for you to help you stand. With shaky legs, you pulled him in for a kiss. “How do you want me?” You spoke on his lips, your voice soft but raspy.

“Turn around, bend over the desk.” He ordered and you listened.

Placing your hands firmly onto the desk, you bend over slightly and spread your legs. He stood back and admired the view of your dripping wetness as it slowly ran down your legs. He pressed himself against your back, kissing your shoulders as he reached around to finger you.

Then, he brought the slick covered fingers to his lips, he sucked on him. He hummed in approval. He did it again, instead, he brought his fingers to your lips, opening your mouth, you sucked softly at him, you turned your head to face him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss your head.

“Don’t you taste like a Hershey kiss? You’re so fucking sweet, Bell.” He whispered in your ear.

Suddenly, he entered you again, but started fucking you rough. You knew you weren’t going to last if he fucked you like this. He grabbed your hips as he pistoned his cock in you. In and out, in and out. The room was once again filled of the sounds of sex, it wasn’t long before you were moaning like a whore.

He was pleased at this. “There you go, that’s my girl. Let me hear how good I’m making you feel.”

You lowered yourself onto your elbows as he kept fucking you from behind. The grip on your hips were so tight, you knew you would be bruised come morning. You threw your leg onto the desk and arched your back some more, the new angle making you squeal.

Russell spanked your ass. “Such a good slut-“ he groaned under his breath. 

You throbbed on him more. “Fuck, yes!” He slammed your hips back against his as he impaled you with his dick. Your walls hugged him so snug, he felt himself begin to twitch inside you.

With a hand gripping on your hip, his other hand pushed you down flat against the desk, your bare chest laid flat on the desk as he fucked you from behind, not letting up his pace.

And there it was, yet another orgasm he took out of you. Your cunt was swallowing his hard length, you let out a weak whimper in exhaustion.

But this time, there was a determination in you. This was his second time making you cum, yet he hasn’t yet.

He pulled out of you as you stood from the desk, you turned to him and slipped his tongue past his lips. His cock erected between you, your target is yet to be dealt with. Pulling away from the kiss, you pushed everything off the desk, two coffee mugs broke as they hit the ground and papers were strewn on the floor. “Get on the desk.”

He smirked at you. “You giving me orders?”

“Only to finish the job.” You winked. He kissed you before doing as you said seating himself on the desk. “Lie back.”

He was just as good at listening to orders as he was giving them. He lied on his back and watched as you straddled his hips, rubbing your wet pussy on his slick cock, he moaned. “You feel so fucking good.” He let out a louder moan and grasped at your hips with an almost cruel grip.

You moved against him, grinding, but also lifting and lowering your hips. Creating a friction that caught your clit when you moved. Russell watched you, watched as his cock was getting swallowed by your tight wet pussy. He helped you as you fucked yourself on his cock, he tilted his head back and swore. His neck exposed to you, you leaned down and sucked a hickey on his neck. He didn’t seem to mind as he lied there as you took him.

When you pulled back, you sat up and you leaned back, grasping his thighs behind you as you rode him. You were at it for a bit, for his physical responses told you that you were doing well. You played with your clit as he watched.

His cock seemed to be responding, you felt him throb inside you. His gasps, and pants, and moans, were indication of him reaching his end. Finally.

“I wanna cum in you, Bell, please let me put my load in you.” His voice raspy as he begged you.

You nodded. “Cum inside me, Russ. I want it. I want it-”

The instant you uttered your blissful permission, he grabbed you and braced you against his chest, he planted his feet on the desk, and began pounding up into you from the bottom. “Fuck!” All you could do was whine and moan as his thrusts once again pushed you over the edge.

You screamed as your pussy clenched down on him for the third time. You felt a flood of cum, from you and from him, he grunted and groaned as he pumped you absolutely full of his cum. You both painted the room with lewd noises of sex and two more messy orgasms. When his thrusts finally slowed down you went limp in his arms, then the room went quiet.

You felt him breathe beneath you, his breath steadied as he held you close. You both just lied there together, feeling connected, and sharing no regrets in what you just did. Once again, both of you were thankful you were going to be alone for the next day or two.

Your eyes were shut as you listened to his heartbeat, then he whispered in your ear. “You okay?” He hugged you, rubbing your back.

You let out a tired chuckle. “I might need some help walking… wanna come to my room?”

He smiled. “You know the couch in the back room is actually a futon.”

“Wait,” You faced him. “Why the hell are you sleeping in a cot if there’s a futon-”

He laughed. “It didn’t feel fair. But no one’s around now, let’s go.”

You both got dressed, he helped you walk to the back room, both of you giggling as your legs wobbled. He left you to lean against the wall before telling you to wait as he went to retrieve blankets and heaters so you didn’t freeze. He set up everything before he pulled out the futon and helped you sit in it. He left again, and returned with water for you. You thanked him as he joined you in the bed.

Ten minutes later, you lied together on the futon, you cuddled into him as he had an arm loosely wrapped around your shoulders. He lit a cigarette with his free hand.

“You think they’ll know?” You asked, a smirk hung on your lips. “When the team comes back.”

Russell hummed. “I think we have to air out the place for the next day before they do. Smells like sex in here now.”

You both laughed. This was nice, and it was less scary than Russel thought it was, he cleared his throat as he smoked. “Bell?”

You glanced up at him. “Yeah?”

He swallowed nervously. “You ever think about… us? And what we might become if we, you know-”

You let out a soft chuckle. “You asking me out, Adler?” You spoke a playful tone.

“I mean- yeah.” He chuckled nervously. “Would… would you want that? When all of this is over?”

You reached for the hand wrapped around you, you held it. “I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 'Whispers In The Night' series uploaded by me on tumblr @ angelwritesstuffs. I take requests on there!


End file.
